


On shooting a flower

by WritingRevolutionary



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Barricade Day, Canonical Character Death, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRevolutionary/pseuds/WritingRevolutionary
Summary: The death of Enjolras
Kudos: 1





	On shooting a flower

Do not be fooled.  
You imagine you are doing away with something delicate.  
Fragile.  
Easily killed, easily crushed.  
But  
Standing before you is the Venus fly trap, in full bloom.  
A beauty worthy of the gods and a golden apple,  
to hide the teeth that catch its unsuspecting suitors.  
Know that in killing this Flower,  
(though you may destroy beauty),  
The hope for freedom lives on,  
So long as the Flower holds its death grip and waters meadows with its blood.  
And know that in killing this trap you walk straight into it.  
In shooting the Flower of Freedom  
You plant the seeds.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the description is les mis by Victor Hugo that the guard about to kill Enjolras feels that he is shooting a flower.


End file.
